The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a program, and an operation control method.
In recent years, various devices having touch screens are widely used. A touch screen is also referred to as a touch panel, which achieves two functionalities, i.e., display and input, on one screen. One advantage of touch screens is intuitive operationality. Unlike a mouse, a keyboard, a keypad, or other pointing devices, a user who uses the touch screen can directly touch a manipulation target displayed on the screen, and can manipulate the manipulation target.
However, one drawback of the touch screen is a difficulty in expanding user input. For example, when a mouse is used, user input may be expanded by adding input means such as buttons and wheels to the mouse. When a keyboard or a keypad is used, there may be as many different types of user inputs as at least the number of keys. However, when the touch screen is used, manipulation object is a simple tool such as a finger or a stylus. Accordingly, in many cases, it is more or less difficult to provide an additional component to the manipulation object.
In order to solve such issues, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-192092 suggests a technique for associating and registering patterns of touch pressure waveforms or pressure distributions detected by a touch screen with various processings, and loading registered processing in accordance with an input pattern.